


The Biscuit Game

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo has his friends over to watch a porno, someone mentions the biscuit game, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biscuit Game

Leave it to Chad to be the first one to get there. Keigo fidgeted from his perch on the couch, looking over at Chad as the larger boy. . . well, did nothing. Chad was just sitting kitty corner to Keigo in the chair, hands folded neatly in his lap. Staring.

"Umm," Keigo started, "do you want something to drink?"

"No. Thank you."

And silence. Keigo fidgeted some more, fingers tapping over and over on his couch. "Seen any good movies lately?"

Chad only shook his head no. Geez, Keigo thought, this was like pulling teeth. When the doorbell rang Keigo shot out of his seat.

"I'll get it!" He yelled cheerfully, though with his parents and sister out for the day there wasn't anybody else around to answer the door. He raced to the door and flung it open, eyes lighting up when he saw Ichigo's scowling face and Mizuiro's smiling one. "Hey, guys! I'm glad you're here!"

But they were already pushing past him, making their way into his living room. Even as they ignored him, Keigo couldn't be happier now that his friends were all here. He rushed into the kitchen to grab a pack of sodas from the refrigerator and ran back out to see the other boys already helping themselves to the chips. Ichigo had spread himself out on the floor, back propped up on the loveseat, as Mizuiro sat on the couch. Keigo placed the sodas down on the table and joined Mizuiro on the couch.

"So what are we doing today?" Ichigo asked. "You said something about wanting to play a new video game?"

"I've got something even better than that," Keigo said, holding up his new dvd as a grin spread over his face. It had taken about a week's worth of favors to get his cousin to give it to him, so for the time being it was his most cherished possession. "Midori-chan in Vibrator Attack 2!"

Chad looked indifferent to the news, while Mizuiro looked bored.

"I hope it's better than Vibrator Attack 1," Mizuiro said.

Ichigo was still scowling, though his face was now a bright red color that clashed with his hair. "Seriously? You called us over to watch porn? I can't watch that stuff, it's demeaning to women."

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bulge in your jeans, Ichigo? Just from seeing the cover?"

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled, turning to face the wall.

"It'll be fun," Keigo said, already moving towards the television. He had been anticipating this day all week, playing with himself daily as images of Ichigo jerking off in front of him filled his mind. "There's nothing wrong with jerking off together. It's not like we're asking you to play the biscuit game or anything like that."

"What's the biscuit game?" Ichigo asked.

Three pairs of eyes turned toward him. Keigo fidgeted a little, Mizuiro blinked, and Chad continued to do absolutely nothing.

"What?" Ichigo asked, wondering why they didn't seem to want to tell him.

"Umm. . ." Keigo waved his hands uselessly in circles before coming to a decision. "You know what? You don't want to know. You're kind of a prude, Ichigo."

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, only flushing more. "Just because I have some morals doesn't mean I'm a prude."

Ichigo did not like the looks of disbelief written on everyone's faces.

"Look," Ichigo continued, "I can play this game just as well as anybody else. So let's just do it."

More silence and stares.

"Actually," Mizuiro said, "I'm not even sure any of us want to play."

Ichigo smirked at that statement. "Ha. I'm not the prude here, you guys are. I'm totally willing to go along with this game, so don't tease me about being some naive kid who doesn't know anything about sex."

"I don't think we ever said all that," Mizuiro said, wondering if Ichigo had been the subject of teasing on this very subject lately.

"You know," Keigo said, "if Ichigo wants to play maybe we should play."

"Are you kidding?" Mizuiro asked, looking somewhat aghast.

"No, I mean, can you imagine his face when he finds out what the game is? Or when he loses? Out of all of us, don't you think he's most likely to have performance anxiety?"

Ichigo felt his smile slipping with every question that Keigo asked. This did not sound good. But he had already said he would play; to go back on his word would be dishonorable.

"You have a point," Mizuiro agreed. He looked over at Chad. "What do you think?"

Chad shrugged. "If everyone else wants to play, I'll play too."

Keigo turned back to Ichigo, a downright evil grin on his face. "You said you'd play, right? So you won't change your mind when you find out what the game is."

Ichigo was completely back to scowling now. He was starting to really dread finding out what the hell this game was, but. . . "You have my word as a man. So just tell me the rules already."

"Okay," Keigo said. "So we all sit around a biscuit and jerk off onto it, right? And the last one to come has to eat the biscuit."

"What the hell!" Ichigo. He wasn't sure if a person could flush and go pale at the same time, but he was pretty sure that he was doing it. "That's disgusting!"

"Yeah," Mizuiro said, "that's kind of the point."

Ichigo wondered why the hell the others would go along with the game, but then realized that they were all counting on him to lose. Shit. Well, he'd show them. He could prematurely ejaculate as well as the next guy. "Fine. Let's do this."

"Should we use a tortilla chip?" Mizuiro asked, looking at the bowl of chips in the center of the table. "Unless you actually have a biscuit."

"I have bread rolls," Keigo offered. He ran into the kitchen to get one; it seemed the better option given the choices they had.

A few moments later, four boys were sitting around a living room table, eyes focused on a small, deceptively inconspicuous roll of bread. Ichigo gulped. How had it come to this again? None of them seemed to want to start, but none of them seemed able to back down from the challenge either.

"Okay," Keigo said, gulping. "I guess I'll turn on the porno now."

He pressed a button on the remote, and inappropriately cute music started to play as images of girls running away from giant vibrators filled the screen. The teaser only lasted about a minute, though, and then the porno started to get into the main part of the action. . . namely, a cute girl being assaulted by a vibrator held by some invisible body off screen.

Keigo looked around the room at his friends, disappointed to see that no one had their cocks out yet. He had seen them all naked, of course, in the locker room after gym class, but he had never seen any of them hard. There were definitely bulges galore, though, straining in the confines of jeans and khakis. Keigo figured he might as well start properly; after all, there was no time to lose. He fumbled at the zipper of his jeans and reached into the hole in his boxers. He pulled his already rock hard cock out and started to stroke on it.

"Shit, Keigo," Ichigo said, glancing at him before quickly looking away. "You're just putting it all out there, aren't you?"

Keigo shrugged. "Whoever's slowest loses this game."

Keigo's words reminded everyone of exactly just what was at stake here. It didn't take long before there were four cocks out in the air, the boys stroking themselves in various states of awkwardness. Ichigo, Keigo was amused to see, was scowling even as he masturbated, though there was an adorable pink tinge to his cheeks.

Keigo looked around at everyone else, too, frowning as he realized that he was the smallest one there. And that Mizuiro was the biggest. Keigo scowled at Mizuiro's cock, which only earned him a smirk from Mizuiro.

"There's a reason I get so many girls," Mizuiro bragged.

Stupid bastard. Keigo turned his attention back towards Ichigo. Only to see that Ichigo had pulled his balls out of his pants as well. They hung large and heavy under his cock shaft, shifting back and forth as Ichigo cradled them in his palm. Ichigo's other hand was working the pink head of his cock, squeezing and rubbing and eliciting little drips of pre-cum from the slit of it. Keigo could feel himself get light-headed at the site, and hoped that his nose didn't start bleeding in the middle of this little competition.

But then a stream of white semen blocked his view as it shot through the air to land on the roll of bread. Shit. What was up with that ridiculous velocity and distance? He looked up to see Mizuiro still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't think this is an indication of how long I usually last," Mizuiro said, as he grabbed a nearby tissue.

There was a grunt from his other side, and Keigo looked over to see Chad walking closer to the table Chad stroked his cock in rough, harsh tugs as he pointed it down at the bread. Soon he grunted as his hips jutted forward, cream leaking more than shooting out of his piss slit. It dripped in thick globs down onto the surface of the roll.

Crap. That was two down and only two to go. Keigo wondered how he had gotten himself into this race for last place. He sped up the movements on his cock, but now that he was almost losing he couldn't help but get nervous. What if he couldn't come before Ichigo? What if he had to eat that soggy piece of bread, now soaking with globs of semen? Crap. Shit. Crap.

As Keigo felt his head fill up with worries, Ichigo felt himself close to coming. Ichigo came closer to the table, tugging a few times on his hard cock before he felt his balls tighten. He grunted as the first stream of his semen shot out of his cock to fall over the already cum-soaked bread roll. He kept jerking on his erection, managing to milk a few more streams out before his balls were drained out.

"Shit," Keigo said, face falling as his hand stilled. He couldn't believe he was going to come in last.

"Don't stop now," Mizuiro said, looking absolutely evil. "You have to eat your own cum too."

Keigo was surprised to see he was still hard after the revelation that he had lost this game. But Ichigo's cock was still mostly erect and dripping just a few feet in front of him, and it looked too delicious. Keigo only had to jerk himself a few more times while looking at Ichigo's thick cock to get off, and then he was spilling himself onto the bread as well.

"Shit," he said again, his afterglow wearing off quickly.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Slowly, he reached out to take the bread roll in his hand, rivulets of cum dripping onto his fingers as he held it. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath a he raised it to his mouth. The cum on top squished against the roof of his mouth as the soaked bread mushed together on his tongue. It was disgusting. The other boys were snickering, and he forced himself to eat the whole thing.

"Happy?" he asked, scowling at his friends.

"Your fault for bringing up this stupid game," Ichigo said.

"Hey, Keigo," Mizuiro said, "don't tell me you're hard again after we made you eat that."

Keigo looked down and flushed to see that, yes, actually, he was hard again. But he was still surprised when Mizuiro's hands found their way to his waistband and started to pull down.

"Hey!" He said, kicking his legs in the air uselessly. He was half sunk down into the couch, and wasn't in a very good position to fight back.

But then Mizuiro bent down to whisper in his ear. "Relax, I'm doing you a favor here. So don't say I never did anything for you."

What the hell kind of favor was this? Keigo struggled as Mizuiro pulled off his pants and boxers in one go. Really, Mizuiro was deceptively strong. Soon enough Keigo was naked from the waist down, only his t-shirt and little white socks to cover him, hard cock jutting out into the cold air.

"Hey, Chad," Mizuiro said. "Do you want to help me hold up his other leg?"

"Guys," Ichigo said, "what are you doing? Isn't this going to far?"

"We're just helping a friend out," Mizuiro said. "His mouth down there seems to be hungry, so we're going to feed it a little bit."

Ichigo watched as Mizuiro pushed one of Keigo's legs up as Chad held up the other one. The boy was bent almost in half now; yet, despite his vocal protests, he wasn't exactly struggling all to much. Ichigo gulped. From this position right in front of the couch, Ichigo had a very clear view of the underside of Keigo's balls and his small, rosy asshole.

Mizuiro worked up a good amount of spit in his mouth before shooting it down onto Keigo's hole. It glistened there for a moment before Mizuiro slid the tip of his middle finger in, eliciting a small shriek from Keigo.

"What are you doing?" Keigo yelled, feeling his ass spasm around the intruding finger.

"Don't worry, I've done anal with girls before," Mizuiro said. The his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Besides, don't you want to put on a good show for Ichigo?"

At the mention of Ichigo's name Keigo looked over at his not-so-secret crush. Ichigo was staring intently at Keigo's hole, his thick cock even harder than it was before. Oooh. So that was what Mizuiro's plan was. Keigo stopped struggling and relaxed a little.

Mizuiro pulled out his finger and spit some more into Keigo's hole. "You help too, Chad."

Then they both spit into Keigo's hole, and Keigo gasped as Mizuiro pushed his whole finger in.

"Are you sure spit's enough?" Chad asked.

Mizuiro shrugged as he started to work his finger in and out. "If you use enough of it, sure. Or maybe the girls I've been with have just been really used to anal, I don't know. At any rate, I can already feel him getting soft and relaxed, so it's fine."

There was definitely enough, Ichigo thought. It looked almost like cum as it dribbled out of Keigo's hole and dripped down his ass. Plus Mizuiro and Chad kept adding more, spitting onto his hole pretty regularly. And Keigo was making the most arousing little moans and pants. Somewhere in the back of Ichigo's mind, he noted that this was all kinds of messed up, but mostly he was just hard and dripping and enjoying what was going on.

"You should come feel him, Ichigo," Mizuiro said. "He's really hot."

Ichigo knew he should have protested, but instead he walked over to the couch. He really, really wanted to feel around inside Keigo's hole. As he got there he watched as Mizuiro pulled his finger out all the way, Keigo's hole closing up around it. It was so cute, Ichigo thought. As Mizuiro and Chad got out of the way Ichigo sat down on the couch and used one arm to press down against Keigo's legs and hold them up. He had an even better view of those round balls and little hole now.

Ichigo pressed just the tip of his middle finger against Keigo's hole, surprised when it opened up and pulled him in. He sank down to the second knuckled without doing anything at all.

"Crap," he said, as velvet-soft heat enveloped his finger. He pushed it in all the way before pulling almost completely out again. He fucked Keigo with his finger, eyes completely enraptured by the sight of it. But Keigo's balls looked really tasty too, just hanging there, and before he knew it Ichigo leaned down to suck one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it and sucked gently, enjoying Keigo's unique taste.

Keigo gasped and moaned as one of his balls found its way into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's finger was still moving in and out of him, and it felt amazing. This was heaven, it felt so good. He couldn't believe that he was fooling around with Ichigo like this. . . Ichigo could finger fuck him forever, for all Keigo cared. But then Mizuiro was coming out of the kitchen with a glass bottle, and Keigo wondered when he had left in the first place.

"That's the expensive olive oil!" Keigo protested.

"First thing I saw that would work," Mizuiro said. "Thought we might as well play it safe."

He poured the olive oil onto where Ichigo's finger was joined with Keigo's ass. Keigo cringed as it dripped over his ass and down onto his mother's couch. Hopefully this wouldn't leave to much of a mess.

"Ichigo," Mizuiro said, "do you want me and Chad to hold him open while you put your dick in?"

God bless you, Mizuiro, Keigo thought.

"What?" Ichigo's head snapped up at the question, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You're the only one who's still hard," Mizuiro said, all blinking eyelashes and false innocence. "So you're the only one who can help him."

"Please," Keigo said, clasping his hands together and making his eyes as big as he possibly could, "help me out, Ichigo."

"Here," Mizuiro said, holding out the olive oil, "rub some of this on your dick."

Ichigo pulled his finger out as he took the bottle, a little dazed. But then he looked down at Keigo's hole. It glistened with olive oil and spit, and was twitching imploringly. _Please_ , it seemed to say, _put something inside of me_. Yeah. Ichigo definitely needed to put his dick inside that. He poured so much olive oil on his cock that cupfuls of it seemed to drip off onto the couch. As he was doing that Mizuiro and Chad came to either side of Keigo, both of them putting a finger inside Keigo's hole and pulling it wide open, so that Ichigo could see deep inside of him.

"Go slow," Mizuiro advised, thinking that both Ichigo and Keigo were probably virgins.

Ichigo nodded as he grabbed onto the base of his cock. He positioned it so that it was nudging against Keigo's hole, and then he pushed in. Ichigo's eyes shut as pleasure coursed through him. He could feel Mizuiro and Chad's fingers press against the side of his cock, but mostly he felt Keigo. Keigo, who was so soft and hot around him, fitting him like a custom-made glove. If this was sex, Ichigo thought, no wonder people loved it so much.

Once Ichigo was fully seated, Mizuiro and Chad pulled their fingers out. Keigo's legs came down to rest on either side of Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo's hands came down to prop himself up against the couch.

"Oh, God," Keigo moaned, throwing his head back. "It feels like I'm being speared. So amazing."

Ichigo definitely agreed with that. He pulled out just an inch before pushing back in. For all the preparation Keigo was still so tight. It felt like his cock was going to get ripped off, so he didn't want to make movements that were too big.

"Ichigo. Ichigo, does it feel good for you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Your body's amazing, Keigo."

Pleasure and joy washed across Keigo's face. "I'm glad. I want to make you feel good. I want you to use my hole over and over until you're satisfied."

Ichigo felt a shiver run through him at the words. "Yeah. It feels really good."

As Ichigo continued he could pull out more and more, thrust in deeper and deeper. Pretty soon he was working a fast pace as he really pounded the other boy, almost his whole cock going out and in every time. Every thrust elicited a squeal or "Oh, God" from Keigo's lips, and the noises only turned Ichigo on even more. Some part of Ichigo was astounded that he was doing this. This wasn't a girl he was fucking; it was Keigo. His friend. He was losing his virginity inside the ass of one of his closest friends, while his other two best friends were in the room with them. But it just felt so damn good. It was Ichigo's first time, so it didn't take him long to lose it. His eyebrows knitted together as his hips drove forward, and he shot his seed inside Keigo's ass before even realizing it.

Ichigo fell over Keigo as he came, face hitting the couch next to Keigo's neck. He groaned as his cock kept shooting, spurt after spurt of cum wrenched from his balls and deposited inside Keigo's ass. He didn't think he had ever come this hard before. After awhile his cock stopped, twitching one last time, and as his orgasm left him Ichigo became aware of what had just happened. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pulled away, cock falling out of Keigo's ass with a loud plop.

"I came inside you," Ichigo said, feeling like coming inside his friend was somehow wrong. "Umm. . . sorry."

"Be careful," Mizuiro said, from where he was sitting on the floor. Apparently he and Chad had been watching cartoons while Ichigo and Keigo had been busy. "I once dated a girl whose bowels got irritated if someone came inside her ass."

"It's fine," Keigo said. He was out of breath, eyes lidded, cock hard. He still hadn't come. "I can always push it out."

Keigo held onto the back of his thighs, spreading his hole open. Ichigo watched as that little hole started to move, the rim of it pushing outward as Keigo groaned. After a few seconds white liquid appeared from within it and spilled over, dripping down the crevice of Keigo's ass in thick streams and pooling on the already messy couch.

"There," Keigo said cheerfully. "Taken care of."

"You look so hot like that," Ichigo couldn't help but say, noting that Keigo beamed up at him with the compliment. Ichigo reached out and wrapped his hand around the head of Keigo's cock. He twisted and tugged as Keigo gasped, and it didn't take long before Keigo came, hot cum spurting out to cover Ichigo's hand.

When Keigo was done shooting Ichigo lifted his hand up. Semen dripped off of it, and he wrinkled his nose before reaching down and wiping it on Keigo's t-shirt. The other boy was already a mess, after all, a little more semen wouldn't hurt.

"Can we do that again sometime?" Keigo asked, eyes hopeful.

Ichigo blinked a few times as he considered. But then he shrugged. "Why not?"

After all, they had already done it once. But next time, Ichigo wanted to be on the receiving end. . . it seemed like it had been a lot of fun.


End file.
